Un malentendido
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi tiene una relación con la chica que siempre quiso, pero, al parecer, una noche todo sale mal y él duda acerca de si la ama o no, y si le ha sido completamente fiel.


MALENTENDIDO  
  
(Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
-¿Nani? En... ¿En dónde estoy?  
  
El chico abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. Se frotaba la frente como intentando recordar qué había sucedido y por qué no reconocía el lugar en el que había pasado la noche; fue inútil.  
  
Trató de levantarse, pero sintió que toda la habitación giraba en torno suyo, y prefirió volver a sentarse en la orilla. Puso la mano derecha sobre la blanca sábana que aún cubría parte de su cuerpo desnudo, y se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el otro extremo de la cama...  
  
-¿Qué... Qué significa esto?- se preguntó preocupado- No puede ser... Dormí con alguien...  
  
Intentó con más fuerza; hizo mucho más por recordar lo que había sucedido la noche y cómo era que había terminado con alguien más en la cama de un extraño.  
  
Se levantó del lecho y buscó su ropa. Se vistió la parte inferior y empezó a recorrer el pequeño espacio... Bueno, no era tan pequeño. Se fijó en las paredes y descubrió varios carteles de jugadores de básquetbol que él no conocía. Sobre un pulcro escritorio, encontró un cuaderno forrado de negro, cerrado, con un lápiz dentro que servía como separador. Lo abrió para ver qué contenía, y encontró pequeños balones dibujados, rayas sin sentido y una infinidad de garabatos que rodeaban unas líneas centradas. Decían:  
  
"He oído que la noche es toda magia y que un duende te invita a soñar; y sé que, últimamente, a penas he parado y tengo la impresión de divagar... Amanece tan pronto y yo estoy tan solo que no me arrepiento de lo de ayer... Las estrellas te iluminan y te sirven de guía, te sientes tan fuerte que piensas que nadie te puede tocar...  
  
Las distancias se hacen cortas, pasan rápidas las horas  
  
y este cuarto no para de menguar; tantas cosas por decir, tanta charla por ahí, si fuera posible escapar de este lugar..."  
  
Le sorprendió encontrar algo así, pues ese pequeño verso le pareció realmente bueno.  
  
Decidió que sería mejor vestirse y despertar a la persona que aún dormía, tal vez ella podría explicarle lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Observó un reloj negro en forma de gato, cuya cola era el péndulo mediante el cual se marcaban los segundos. Las manecillas marcaban las doce menos quince... ¡Las doce menos quince! Debía apresurarse, pues en quince minutos Haruko lo estaría esperando en el parque central para ir juntos al cine.  
  
Pensó las cosas un momento, y se dio cuenta de que de nada serviría intentar lo imposible, pues en quince minutos no terminaría de vestirse, despertaría a su compañera de cama, le pediría una explicación y llegaría tranquilo y sin remordimientos a su cita con Haruko. Sería mejor llamarla por teléfono y cancelar, sabiendo que debería compensárselo con una cena en algún lugar romántico, o con una apasionada velada en su departamento. El poder pasar toda la noche con su novia era una de las ventajas de vivir solo mientas estudiaba en la universidad.  
  
Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del dormitorio de su novia. Esperó a que alguien contestara.  
  
-¿Moshi moshi?- se escuchó una voz de mujer, que no era la de Haruko.  
  
-Konnichiwa, Akane-chan. Habla Sakuragi Hanamichi, ¿está Haruko-chan? Necesito hablar con ella.  
  
-Claro, Hanamichi-san. Espera, la llamaré. Ella está terminando de arreglarse para su cita.  
  
-Arigatou.- el pelirrojo esperó a que su novia contestara la llamada.  
  
-Yaa, Hana-kun.- saludó Haruko alegre de escuchar la voz de su novio- Estoy un poco retrasada, pero no tardaré mucho...  
  
-Haruko-chan, espero que no te moleste, pero no podré ir al cine contigo. Tengo que hacer algo importante aquí en casa. Te llamaré por la noche. Adiós.- Hanamichi sonaba muy nervioso, y cortó la llamada sin dar tiempo a que Haruko dijera algo.  
  
-¡Hana-kun, matte! ¡No...!- la chica se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea- No estás llamando de tu casa...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Haruko-chan?- preguntó Akane al ver a su amiga bajar el tono de voz y desvanecer la sonrisa de sus labios.  
  
-Hanamichi-kun me mintió. Me dijo que no nos veríamos hoy porque tiene que hacer algo en su departamento, pero el identificador de llamadas muestra que no estaba ahí...  
  
Mientras a Haruko se le rompía el corazón, el pelirrojo regresó lentamente a la cama para tratar de despertar a la persona que aún dormía. Estaba a punto de tocarla, pero se detuvo...  
  
-No...- Sakuragi abrió tanto sus ojos, que se vieron redondos- ¡Tengo que ir al baño antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa!  
  
El pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia el baño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Realmente todo eso era lujoso. Hanamichi nunca había estado en un lugar tan limpio y lujoso.  
  
En cuanto terminó de... hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Hanamichi se acercó al lavamanos. Abrió la llave del agua tibia y puso el tapón para lavarse la cara. Tomó el jabón y empezó a frotarlo entre sus manos. Sin que lo esperara, la puerta se abrió, y, por el espejo, el pelirrojo observó aterrorizado a la persona que menos imaginaba...  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Aquél grito se escuchó por toda la enorme mansión.  
  
Sujetando la perilla de la puerta, se encontraba Rukawa Kaede, aún frotándose los ojos.  
  
Retrocedió hasta que fue detenido por el lavamanos, que empezaba a llenarse. No se preocupó por cerrar la llave, pues estaba verdaderamente asustado. ¿Qué era lo que ese zorro dormilón le había hecho? O peor aún, ¿qué era lo que él le había hecho al zorro dormilón?  
  
Kaede empezó a acercarse lentamente al lugar en el que Hanamichi se encontraba, totalmente paralizado. En otras circunstancias, no habría dudado en golpearlo o insultarlo, pero en esta ocasión, inexplicablemente, no podía moverse. Debía actuar rápido, pues Rukawa se acercaba peligrosamente, y cada vez lo hacía más... No pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera salir huyendo de ahí, pero las piernas no le respondieron. Optó por cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que el kitzune estaba dispuesto a hacerle.  
  
Rukawa dio el último paso que lo separaba del pelirrojo y quedó frente a él, pero en vez de darle "el beso de los buenos días", o de golpearlo, o de hacerle cualquier cosa, estiró el brazo izquierdo y cerró la llave del agua, que ya empezaba a derramarse del lavamanos.  
  
Hanamichi, al no sentir nada fuera de lo normal, abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró a Rukawa lavándose la cara y los dientes sin siquiera mirarlo. Esto lo alivió, al principio, pero después empezó a preguntarse por qué lo hacía después de lo que había sucedido durante la noche. ¿Acaso habría estado tan mal?  
  
-Ru... Rukawa...- pronunció el pelirrojo con dificultad, pues la impresión lo había dejado sin habla- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
  
-¿Nani?- Rukawa miró a Hanamichi, y este se sonrojó.  
  
-Me... Me refiero a... Bueno, tú sabes... ¿Qué hicimos anoche? No recuerdo nada, y cuando desperté estaba desnudo y me dolía la cabeza. Estábamos en la misma cama y...  
  
-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, do'aho.- contestó amenazante Kaede.  
  
-¿Entonces...?  
  
-Nunca haría nada de eso contigo. Anoche que veníamos del partido de práctica contra esa escuela para ricos, el autobús se descompuso en la carretera, y mi casa era la más cercana. Mis padres están de viaje, el mayordomo toma sus vacaciones y el ama de llaves viajó a visitar a su madre enferma, así que había suficientes habitaciones para todo el equipo.  
  
-¿De verdad? Entonces cómo fue que tú y yo amanecimos en la misma cama y yo estaba desnudo. Además, ese verso en tu cuaderno resulta muy sugestivo...  
  
-Eres un do'aho. A ti te tocó dormir en mi habitación; como verás, hay dos camas. Tú estabas destinado a dormir en la otra, pero, después de bañarte, resbalaste con el jabón en la regadera y te caíste, golpeándote la cabeza y quedando inconsciente; yo no podía dejarte ahí. Ya era tarde, y todos los demás dormían, así que, como pude, te arrastré hasta la cama más cercana, que fue la mía, y ahí te quedaste recargado. Ni siquiera te metí completamente porque pesabas mucho y yo ya tenía mucho sueño; supongo que durante la noche te acomodaste. Con respecto al verso, es parte de una canción que escuché hace unos días y me gustó mucho, así que la transcribí.  
  
-Vaya, qué bueno que no sucedió nada más...- el pelirrojo ya se había vestido completamente.  
  
-Voy a bajar a desayunar.- el chico abrió la puerta de la habitación- Neesan debe haber llegado ya y estará en la cocina.  
  
-Rukawa...- el aludido se detuvo en el umbral y volteó a ver a su compañero- A... Arigatou...  
  
-Do'aho...- fue lo único que dijo Kaede, y sonrió ligeramente- ¿Vienes?  
  
-¡Sí, claro!  
  
Cuando Kaede y Hanamichi bajaron, ya todos estaban disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno preparado por Yoshie, la hermana mayor de Kaede.  
  
Al salir de la mansión de la familia Rukawa, Sakuragi se dirigió a ver a su novia y a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, desde su posible infidelidad, pasando por el horrible malentendido y terminando con el desayuno.  
  
En casa de Kaede...  
  
-Kaede-chan, ¿todos ellos eran tus compañeros de equipo?- preguntó Yoshie mientras tomaba su taza de té negro.  
  
-Hai, neesan.- respondió el aludido sin despegar la mirada de las páginas de su libro.  
  
-Me simpatizó mucho el pelirrojo. Es un chico muy gracioso.  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
-¿Te llevas bien con él?...  
  
OWARI 


End file.
